


Drabbles After Dark

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Married Couple, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Paintballing, Secret Admirer, Short One Shot, Skydiving, confessing through poetry, rarepairs, snow ball fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Some Haikyuu!! drabbles of various pairings/characters. Prompt is in the beginning note of each drabble.[I am taking drabble requests for Haikyuu!! on mytumblr]





	1. Kuroo/Yachi: Bird of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested kuroyachi for the prompt "You're teasing me again..." so here it is!

“Your hair’s looking tamer than usual, Tetsu,” Yachi comments after he kisses her and enters her house. “Looks like the new shampoo and conditioner you brought are doing the trick.” 

Kuroo’s dark eyes glimmer at the compliment as he admires himself in Yachi’s hallway mirror. His fingers weave between the dark strands, and he puffs out his chest proudly. 

“I know right?!” he exclaims. “I could totally tell the difference as soon as I dried my hair after showering today. I’m so glad Akaashi told me about it—even though it took a lot of backbreaking work to pry the information out of him since Bokuto was no help,” he mutters the last part darkly. “I guess in the end it was worth it. I mean, just look at it! You can’t even tell that my head was sandwiched between two pillows last night!" 

He pivots, fixing his hair from the side. Never once does the grin falter from his lips. Yachi hides the sniggers behind her hand.

"Yeah, it looks so good that I almost didn't recognize you when I opened the door," she says with as straight a face as possible. "You are Rooster Head no more! You are a—," a traitorous giggle bubbles past her lips before she tries again, "You are a beautiful bird of paradise now!"

Kuroo meets Yachi's mischievous eyes in the mirror and frowns. "You teasing me is still such a hard concept to grasp." 

Yachi laughs unabashedly this time. She hugs Kuroo from behind and nuzzles her cheek into his back. She can tell Kuroo is still pouting when he doesn't return the hug. 

"I only tease you because I like you so much," she finally says after detaching herself from Kuroo's warm body. "Ok, and because it's fun!" She laces their fingers together, feeling the heat flow between their clasped hands, and coaxes Kuroo to turn towards her. "I think you always look amazing. It's cute that you put so much effort into looking your best today." 

Kuroo flushes and looks away in embarrassment. "Of—of course I had to! This is the first time you're introducing me as your boyfriend to the team."

"But they already know you!" Yachi presses. "They like you!" 

Kuroo eyes her dubiously. "Are you sure we're talking about the same team? Because I'm 99.8 percent sure Daichi still thinks I'm untrustworthy and 110 percent sure Tsukki wants my head on a spike. Actually, Tsukki's stats might be changing as we speak and not for the better." 

Yachi laughs as she pulls Kuroo towards the door. "It's adorable how you're worried about those two when you should really be worried about the others." 

Kuroo pales. "You're teasing me again...right?"

"Sure!" She doesn't even try to sound convincing. 

Judgement Day is upon him, and who’s Kuroo kidding? His hair looks the same as it always does.


	2. Michimiya/Kiyoko: Evening In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for kiyoyui for either prompt “I’m so in love with you.” or “Can we cuddle?” but I decided to do both!

_[18:41] Kiyoko: How are you feeling now?_

_[18:43] Yui: Still in pain :( Where are you?_

_[18:43] Kiyoko: Almost home!_

_[18:44] Yui: Ok, hurry! :*_

About ten minutes later, Kiyoko walks into their apartment with a quiet greeting in case Yui is napping. She sets the bag of goodies down to dust the snow off her hair and hang her coat and scarf.

When she tip toes into the living room, Yui is lying on the coach, face hidden in the crook of her elbow and heating pad resting on her abdomen. When Kiyoko draws closer, Yui turns to face her with a brilliant smile and warm eyes that heat Kiyoko to the core.

Even against Kiyoko’s wishes, Yui sits up, wincing the entire time. She clutches the heating pad closer to her and tilts her head up. Kiyoko gets the idea and kisses her.

She feels Yui shiver against her cold lips before she mumbles, “Welcome back.”

Kiyoko smiles at her sweetly, brushing the hair away from her face, and settles down next to Yui. She begins to pull out the things she bought from the convenience store.

“I saw we were almost out of pads, so I got some more,” Kiyoko says. “Also got some pain medicine for your cramps, and I know how much of a sweet tooth you get during your period so…”

She tapers off and lets the ice cream, chocolate and junk food do all the talking.

Yui gapes at all the food before regarding Kiyoko with the sincerest look. “I’m so in love with you.”

Despite being together so long, Kiyoko still finds it within herself to blush. “I should hope so. Otherwise, what’s the basis of our marriage?”

“Totally not your smokin’ hot body,” Yui jests, winking, and Kiyoko swats her arm playfully, blushing harder.

Yui laughs and burrows into Kiyoko’s side, covering them both in a blanket.

“Can we cuddle?” Yui asks, and Kiyoko merely wraps her arms around her wife and pulls her closer.

The two stay like this for hours, watching and making fun of B-rated films and gorging on too sweet ice cream and salty junky food. Yui forgets all about her cramps as she falls asleep listening to Kiyoko’s steady heartbeat.

Not a bad way to spend an evening, Kiyoko thinks. Not a bad way at all.


	3. Kuroo/Yachi: 12,000 Feet Above Ground Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr requested kuroyachi for the prompt “Do you trust me?”  
> (Yes, kuroyachi is my fave rarepair. Yes, I totally thought of the Aladdin song "A Whole New World" but this isn't an Aladdin au.)

“I don’t think I can do this Hinata,” Yachi says nervously after watching the safety video on tandem skydiving. “I think you should just do it without me.”

“But you already paid, Yachi-san,” Hinata points out. “You won’t get a refund.”

“It’s ok,” Yachi says. “I value my life more than the money.”

Hinata laughs before a few instructors enter their room. Yachi tries not to cower behind Hinata as two tall men with dark hair make their way towards them.

The one with the spiky, jagged hair and small eyes smiles while the other continues to scowl, particularly at Hinata.

“Hello! My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and this is Kageyama Tobio,” Kuroo says, pointing to his partner with the intense blue eyes, “And we will be your tandem skydiving instructors today. Hinata-san, you will jump with Kageyama-kun, and Yachi-san, you will be jumping with me. Do you guys have any questions after watching the video and signing the waiver forms?”

 _Where’s the nearest exit?_ is what Yachi desperately wants to ask, but she keeps her mouth shut. She and Hinata shake their heads and immediately Kageyama begins walking away, leaving a confused and irritated Hinata jogging after him.  

Kuroo chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. Kageyama-kun is still working on his customer service skills. Shall we go gear up?”

Yachi nods and follows Kuroo to another room. After rifling around, he hands her a harness to put on.

“I hope this one fits,” he says. “It’s the smallest one we have.”

Yachi struggles with the straps, and Kuroo hears her silent plea for help. His lithe fingers take over the task of tightening, never once straying from the material of the harness. Yachi finds herself blushing from the proximity.

When he’s done, Yachi can barely breath and her underwear and loose shorts are bunching up in all the wrong ways in the back.

“Ku—Kuroo-san,” she squeaks. “It’s a little too tight.”

Kuroo’s eyes are apologetic. “I know and I’m sorry but it has to be this tight. We have to make sure it’s secure so you don’t slip out.”

“Ok,” she says and fixes her clothing as best as possible without upsetting the buckles on the harness.

After Kuroo is also geared up, the two meet Hinata and Kageyama by the plane. Yachi is surprised to find Hinata arguing with his instructor, but there’s something in his bright eyes and flushed face that suggests he’s actually enjoying it.

The instructors beckon the skydivers inside and soon, the plane is taking to the skies. Yachi glances at Kuroo’s altimeter and feels heady at how quickly they’re gaining altitude. She doesn’t dare look out the windows.

“So, this is your first time skydiving, right?” Kuroo asks, and Yachi’s glad for the distraction.

“Yeah,” she croaks. “I’m a little scared.”                                         

“It’s normal to feel scared your first time but don’t worry, it’s pretty safe,” Kuroo assures her.

Yachi smiles at him, relieved. “How many jumps have you done in your life?”

Kuroo thinks for a second before replying. “You’ll be my twelve hundredth actually.”

Yachi nearly falls off her seat. “Twelve—twelve hundredth?!” she exclaims, gaping up at him in awe.

Kuroo laughs at her reaction, and Yachi finds she likes the way his eyes crinkle at the corners and how his whole body shakes as he clutches his stomach. “I’ve been doing this for a while now and after some time, the jumps pile up.”

They continue to make small talk, and Yachi wonders how it’s so easy to converse with Kuroo. She feels bad for judging him at first glance when he’s such a nice man.

Kuroo stands after a few minutes and hands Yachi a helmet and goggles.

She puts them on and Kuroo asks, “Are you ready?”

Yachi nods because she knows her voice will betray how nervous she really is. Kuroo begins to strap himself to her, almost bending in half to accommodate for the ridiculous height difference. 

“I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable,” Kuroo says, and Yachi almost shivers from his warm breath ghosting along the shell of her ear. She doesn’t know why Kuroo is apologizing when he’s the one clearly suffering.

They waddle to the door and suddenly it’s opening. Yachi takes one look at the large green field below and wants to vomit.  She tumbles back into Kuroo, covering her mouth.

“I take it back!” she chokes. “I can’t do this!”

Kuroo steps them away from the open door and places his hands gently on her arms, stroking up and down soothingly. Yachi relaxes a little under his touch.

“Do you trust me?” Kuroo whispers.

Yachi cranes her neck to look back at his serious expression. She doesn’t know why, but she does trust this man. They’ve only known each other for an hour, but Yachi can’t think of a better person to jump out of a plane with, and not only because he’s so qualified.

“I do,” she confesses.

Kuroo’s gaze softens, and Yachi wants to dive right into his dark eyes instead. “Then trust me when I say this: I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Yachi feels her cheeks burn hot, but she can’t break the eye contact. She nods slowly, and Kuroo once again leads them to the open door.

“Everything will be ok,” he says in her ear, and Yachi believes him.

They jump.


	4. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this may be considered cheating since I already posted this separately a while back, but I wanted to include it with the other drabbles since it's so short. Inspired by [this lovely art](http://fan-of-the-night.tumblr.com/post/158036927996/i-missed-you) by [@fan-of-the-night](http://fan-of-the-night.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon and Oikawa cannot fall asleep for the life of him.

Iwaizumi suggests they take a nap as the sunlight filters in through the blinds and warms their bare feet, but Oikawa just can’t seem to follow his example. His boyfriend has been dozing peacefully as soon as his body hit the bed, head pillowed against Oikawa’s arm and hand resting gently on his hip. Oikawa can watch Iwaizumi sleep for hours. His relaxed face and soft exhales are mesmerizing to Oikawa. They’ve been dating for years now and they’ve been best friends for longer still, but Oikawa has never tired of seeing Iwaizumi’s sleeping face.

Unable to stop himself, Oikawa’s fingers dance over Iwaizumi’s cheekbone. He watches his boyfriend’s cute nose scrunch up as he wiggles in Oikawa’s arms to get away from the ticklish touch. Oikawa grins and a places soft kiss where his fingers were just momentarily. 

He goes to extract himself from Iwaizumi’s hold because if Oikawa stares any longer he’ll probably end up jumping his boyfriend. He tries to move as slowly as possible as not to disturb Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi’s hand on his hip tightens nonetheless. He mumbles something incoherent, still in the realm of dreams.

“I’m only going to get some milk bread,” Oikawa whispers to placate his sleeping boyfriend even though he knows Iwaizumi probably didn’t catch a word of it.

Oikawa finally frees himself and makes his way to the kitchen in search of his favorite sweet treat. Just yesterday Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made milk bread celebrating their win against a foreign national volleyball team from the day before. It’s a tradition they started back in middle school. Whenever they won a match, the baking of milk bread quickly followed.

Oikawa takes a bite of the bread, and it melts in his mouth. He moans as his taste buds sing from the sugar. Soon, one piece of milk bread quickly becomes two then three then four. Oikawa thinks he had better save some for Iwaizumi because as much Iwaizumi denies he doesn’t like milk bread as much as Oikawa, he still likes it quite a lot.

With nothing else to do, Oikawa’s feet carry him back to their bedroom where Iwaizumi is still sleeping, now flat on his back. An arm rests across his stomach and Oikawa’s eyes catch the sliver of Iwaizumi’s lean waist where his T-shirt has ridden up. He advances towards him slowly as if in a trance and bends down until he feels Iwaizumi’s breath fan across his face. Without thinking any further, he kisses Iwaizumi on the lips like a prince kissing a slumbering princess.

“I’m back,” he whispers even though he knows it’ll fall on deaf ears.

To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi cracks his eyes open and smirks devilishly up at him. He grabs Oikawa by the waist and flips them over, straddling the brunette.

“Welcome back,” he says lowly and attacks Oikawa’s lips like he hasn’t kissed him in years.

Neither get much sleep after that, but that’s ok.


	5. Bokuto/Akaashi: You're a Flame in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@winged-peach](http://winged-peach.tumblr.com/) on tumblr was taking art requests, and so I requested [Bokuto waiting for Akaashi for their date with flowers](http://winged-peach.tumblr.com/post/166577204009/for-rolling-blunder-who-asked-for-bokuto-waiting). She ended up doing such an amazing job that I just had to write a drabble for it lol!

Maybe it’s the rush from winning their practice match against Nekoma (Bokuto always got a sick sense of satisfaction from beating Kuroo and watching his friend’s blood boil) or maybe it’s Bokuto’s heart unable to harbor the secret feelings any longer because as soon as Akaashi compliments him on his last matching-winning spike, Bokuto blurts out, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Bokuto has enough tact to make sure they’re alone in the corner so no one can eavesdrop (and potentially hear Akaashi turn him down if it ever comes to that; he can live without that humiliation).

Akaashi doesn’t say anything for a while, probably too shocked, and Bokuto would have been worried if not for the slight widening of Akaashi’s eyes or the pinkening of his cheeks. Bokuto’s eyes devour it all before it got too much for Akaashi, and the setter looks away.  

“Ok,” he says so softly that Bokuto almost doesn’t hear it before walking off.

Bokuto is left staring after his retreating figure with his heart soaring and blood pumping with anticipation of what’s to come.

“Toss to me, Akaashi!”

“No, Bokuto-san. It’s time to clean up, and you’re supposed to help, too.”

“But Akaashiii! You’ve got me all excited now!”

Even with his face turned away, Bokuto notices the tips of Akaashi’s ears turn red.

***

They decide to meet up in the middle of their houses and proceed from there. Bokuto is a nervous wreck before the date and is glad Kuroo’s there to calm him down—mostly with memes, but it does the trick. He hasn’t planned anything out specifically, opting to go with the flow. He just hopes Akaashi doesn’t mind spontaneity.  

He stops at a flower shop on the way, and immediately his eyes are drawn to a bouquet of red camellias. Maybe it’s the symmetry of the petals or the elegance of the flower as a whole, but they scream Akaashi and Bokuto’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic.

Even with the detour, Bokuto ends up at their rendezvous spot much earlier than expected which means he’s left with nothing but his thoughts to fill the time until Akaashi arrives. The nervousness is back, eating away at Bokuto’s insides, and he clutches the bouquet tighter. He has no doubt that Akaashi won’t come because once he promises to do something, he sees it through until the end. But Bokuto has been waiting for this day since his second year when he and Akaashi finally connected on the court after many hours of practice. He wants this date to be successful because ultimately, he wants to be Akaashi’s boyfriend. He’s just worried that if it doesn’t go well, Akaashi might not give him another chance.

He inspects his outfit and hopes he looks good enough for Akaashi’s standards. He wants to look like he’s worthy to be in Akaashi’s presence because he knows the setter _always_ looks good. He wonders if he should pose a certain way to dazzle him. He leans against the railing, hoping to look cool and collected to show the setter another side of him.

He’ll look Akaashi right in the eye, he thinks, and compliment him and then whisk him off to their date. Would Akaashi even like that though? They are in public after all and—

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto spins around so fast he almost gets whiplash, and there’s Akaashi looking handsome as ever.

“Akaashi!”

Muscle memory just kicks in, and Bokuto flings his arms wide in surprise, forgetting that he’s holding a bouquet of flowers. Red petals rain down around them, and Bokuto would be angry at himself if the sight of his date didn’t short-circuit his brain.

Akaashi offers a delicate little chuckle before reaching for Bokuto’s hand and lacing their fingers together. When he regards Bokuto with rosy cheeks and a fond look in his bright eyes, Bokuto wonders what it is that he was worried about in the first place.


	6. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi for the prompt "Just the two of us?" and some mutual pining.  
> (I'm a slut for cherry blossoms and the whole going to view them idea!)

“Just the two of us?” Oikawa confirms with wide eyes when Iwaizumi suggests they go to the annual cherry blossom viewing.

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck, looking away, and Oikawa knows he’s embarrassed. “Yeah…just ‘cause we haven’t hung out in a while.”

Oikawa doesn’t mention that he was at Iwaizumi’s house just yesterday. Granted, he was there to study, but they hadn’t gotten any of that done and just ended up playing video games.

“Ok, sure.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi nods, still not quite meeting Oikawa’s eyes. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening so you better be ready, Shittykawa. I won’t wait on you.”

“When am I ever late?” Oikawa jokes to distract from his irregular heartbeat and the butterflies in his stomach. The last thing he wants is Iwaizumi to notice how excited he is because it sounds so much like a date.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Iwaizumi deadpans.

Oikawa smiles fondly at his best friend and crush, struck (not for the first time) by his beauty. “I’ll be ready.”

***

True to his word, Oikawa is ready as soon as Iwaizumi comes to pick him up the next day. He took a lot of time in picking out the perfect outfit for the occasion, and it looked like Iwaizumi did too because he looked gorgeous in his faded leather jacket and skinny jeans.

Oikawa remembers then that it was the exact outfit he complimented Iwaizumi on when he first wore it. He can’t help but hope that it’s because of this reason Iwaizumi decided to wear it today.

He knows it’s dangerous, but it’s impossible not to be carried away. Even though there are only a few weeks left until graduation, Oikawa wants to hold onto the hope of something more. But all he can ever do is hope. Although they are going to different universities, they will always remain best friends, and Oikawa will not let his romantic feelings ruin that strong bond of friendship. He knows that if he confesses and Iwaizumi rejects him then nothing will stay the same.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Iwaizumi says, giving Oikawa a sideways glance.

“Hmm, just thinking.”

“Well, don’t do it too hard. I want to enjoy viewing the cherry blossoms and not listen to you complain about how much your head hurts.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi gives him a toothy grin. “Looks like you’re back to normal.”

Oikawa feels his cheeks grow warm.

The park is filled with people for hanami. Friends, family and couples alike are situated under the cherry blossom trees with their picnic baskets laden with finger foods. Oikawa sees an empty spot under a large tree and quickly pulls Iwaizumi along to snag it.

Unlike others, they didn’t bother to bring a blanket or food. They merely sit down on the grass before Iwaizumi thinks it’s better to lay down and takes off his jacket. He smooths it down before laying his head on it.

“Get down here,” he says when Oikawa doesn’t join him right away. “You can see the flowers better this way.”

Oikawa gulps, feeling his heart in his throat, before doing as he’s told.

It’s a tight fit. Even though the jacket is wide enough for their heads, they’re both pretty broad around the shoulders so one side of their bodies is practically glued together. Oikawa’s glad the spot is hidden from prying eyes because he doesn’t want curious looks thrown their way.

It’s been a while since they’ve touched so much, and Oikawa feels the urge to hide his burning face, except the only place to do so is in Iwaizumi’s jacket and the last thing he needs is his best friend’s scent also muddling his thoughts. He can barely think as it is.

They chatter back and forth, conversation light like the petals of the blossoms they are viewing. Sometimes they’ll pick their favorite flower among the bunch and guide the other’s eyes to it.

When the sun sets, the lanterns hanging all around them flicker to life. The cherry blossoms glow from the light, and Oikawa gasps from the beauty of it all.

“I wish I could stay like this with you forever.”

He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until he hears Iwaizumi whisper, “Me too.”

He turns his head suddenly, and the breath catches in his throat. Iwaizumi’s face is incredibly close, and he’s looking at the setter with the softest look Oikawa’s ever seen. If Oikawa thinks the cherry blossoms are beautiful then Iwaizumi is utterly ethereal with luminous eyes that hold enough affection for Oikawa to want to explode.

“Tooru, I—”

Oikawa wants to listen to what Iwaizumi is about to say because it must be serious if he’s using Oikawa’s given name. But his attention wanders to the cherry blossom petals raining down around them from the sudden gust of wind. One petal lands in Iwaizumi’s hair, stark against the dark strands, and Oikawa’s deft fingers pluck it away, holding it before the ace’s eyes.

“Look, Iwa-chan! It’s shaped like a heart!” Oikawa says with glee akin to a child’s.

Iwaizumi groans, as if losing an internal battle, and without warning, plants a quick kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa blushes furiously, feeling the skin which Iwaizumi’s lips touched sear with heat. He looks at his best friend in astonishment, but Iwaizumi’s gaze is steadfastly lowered, face as red as a tomato.

A relieved giggle bubbles past Oikawa’s lips as he buries his face in Iwaizumi’s chest, heart as light as the wind ruffling their hair. It feels good to hope, but it feels even better to live the reality.


	7. Kuroo/Daichi: Saved My Wallet but Stole My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for a meet cute fic for kurodai! They're like in their late 20's in this drabble.

Kuroo can barely keep his eyes open as he stands, holding the strap hanging above his head.

Who knew that being a biochemist at a big-shot company would be this much work? That’s a lie, though. Of course, he knew what he was getting himself into, but the sudden influx of work and his co-workers getting sick with the flu at the same time really put him between a rock and a hard place. Kuroo has been working for at least twelve hours each day for the past week and a half, and it doesn’t look like it’ll get any better.

He jerks awake when the train lurches around a corner, but it’s only for a second before his eyes fall shut again. He imagines sleeping on his soft bed—something he hasn’t done for a while, too tired to even make it to his bedroom and instead just passing out on the sofa in his work clothes.

He sighs and nuzzles into his own arm.

The fantasy is short-lived, however, when someone bumps into him as the train lurches to a stop. The young man apologizes to Kuroo, who waves it off sleepily, and proceeds to exit the train.

Kuroo thinks nothing more of the innocent accident, but a third passenger has a different idea as he rushes after the youngster, grabbing him by the collar to keep him from escaping.

Everyone, including Kuroo, gapes at the scene as the young man struggles to get away, spitting profanities at his older, stockier harasser for making him miss his stop.

“I know what you did,” the elder of the two’s deep voice carries throughout the carriage. His face is darkened with fury, and Kuroo flinches, feeling sympathetic towards the younger man. The older man looks truly scary, and he’s glad that anger isn’t directed towards him.

Kuroo thinks he should step in and break them up when the older man points right at him. “I saw you swipe that man’s wallet when you pretended to bump into him.”

All remnants of sleep flee Kuroo as his hands frantically begin searching in his pockets. His wallet isn’t there.

The youngster’s face is white as a sheet and beads of sweat dot along his upper lip. He stutters through his fibs, but the older man simply reaches into the other’s jacket pocket and pulls out what really _is_ Kuroo’s black wallet.

He hands it Kuroo, who takes it in surprised silence, and turns back to the thief. “I am taking you to the police station.”

The younger blanches, voice cracking and eyes pleading. “Pl—please don’t! I’m begging you! I—I promise I won’t ever do it again! Please! I only did this because I was desperate to pay my rent! They’ll kick me out if I don’t!”

The older man is unmerciful though as he drags the young thief through the open doors at their new stop.

Kuroo watches the pair, one iron hard and the other crumbling like chalk and runs after them. “Wait!”

The two turn and the young thief looks even more scared when he sees that his victim’s followed them.

“Let him go,” Kuroo tells the older man.

He gapes at Kuroo but doesn’t loosen his hold.

“He stole from me,” Kuroo emphasizes, “so I should get to decide what happens to him, and I don’t want him to go to jail. I’m not pressing charges.”

The young man breaks completely, sobbing into his hands and thanking Kuroo through his tears. Kuroo takes out his wallet and pulls out all the cash he has on him, not even bothering to count it, and extends it to the young man.

“Here,” Kuroo says. Both men stare at him like he’s grown a second head. “But in return I want you to promise you will never steal from anyone again.”

“I promise—I promise I won’t,” the young man hiccups, wiping his wet cheeks. He bows deeply then, “Thank you—thank you so much!”

When he straightens, his face is flushed, and he regards Kuroo with stars in his eyes. If he had a tail, Kuroo thinks it’d be wagging like a puppy’s right now.

“You got lucky this time,” the older man snaps. “Now get lost!”

The youngster doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Geez, you’re a little harsh, aren’t you?” Kuroo chuckles.

“He was stealing,” the man says with a frown. “He needs to suffer the consequences of his actions.”

“He’s a kid!”

“He’s old enough to know right from wrong!”

Kuroo sighs and rubs his forehead. “Look, I don’t want to fight with you. After all, you _did_ help me get my wallet back—thank you for that, by the way.”

The man waves his hand, dismissing the gratitude, and for the first time since this turn of events, he relaxes. “Don’t worry about it. I was only doing my duty as a citizen.”

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo says, extending his hand and showcasing his best—albeit tired—smile.  

It seems to do the trick though because the man clasps his hand tightly, offering a grin full of boyish charm despite looking the same age as Kuroo. Kuroo takes in the crinkles framing his eyes and his gleaming teeth and feels a sharp throb in his chest.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you!”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Kuroo answers, breathless.

And for the rest of the night, Kuroo can’t tear his gaze from that contagious smile.


	8. Matsukawa/Hanamaki/Iwaizumi/Oikawa: Pop, Pop, Pop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr requested for the Seijoh 3rd yrs being silly! There is no romantic plot; it's just best friends being best friends lol! (Also I've never written Matsukawa and Hanamaki before, but I hope I did them justice!)

It’s tradition for the Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki to go paintballing every couple of months. They’d started back in their first year when they were all introduced to each other during volleyball practice. Matsukawa thought it’d be a good idea to get to know one another better and suggested they go paintballing at his cousin’s outdoor paintballing field.

“Yeah, because nothing brings people closer together than shooting paint at them,” Iwaizumi had grumbled but had gone along nonetheless.

It had turned out that he was the best shot.

Since Matsukawa’s cousin owns the place, they get perks, like having the whole field to themselves for a few hours before it’s opened to the rest of the public.

The four get their equipment ready, loading their paintball guns with ammunition and stashing extra paintballs in their pods for quick use. Oikawa clips his bangs back as Hanamaki gets the straws ready for the choosing.

They always play in pairs, letting the numbers on the straw decide who their partner is going to be. At the end of the game, the pair with the most marks on their body loses and treats the others to an evening out.

“As your captain, I will pick first,” Oikawa declares, nose turned up haughtily. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Shittykawa. Just hurry up.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker as Oikawa scowls. He draws a straw from Hanamaki’s fist, and exclaims, “Two!”

“Ok, vice-captain, you pick next,” Hanamaki drawls, but his eyes are sparkling with curiosity, wondering what number Iwaizumi’s going to get.

“One,” Iwaizumi says, showing his straw.

Oikawa’s eyes gleam with a challenge. “I cannot wait to lighten your wallet tonight.”

Iwaizumi barks out a laugh, but he’s no less serious. “Bring it on, Trashykawa. I cannot wait to make you eat paint like last time.”

“I swear if you aim for my face again…” the setter warns.

“Please don’t let me get Oikawa,” Hanamaki prays, gazing up at the heavens.

“Makki!”

“What? I’m trying to save up some money.”

“And you think I’m not?!” Oikawa shrieks.

“Mattsun, pick one and put everyone out of their misery,” Iwaizumi says.

Matsukawa’s straw also displays a number “1”. He grins and bumps his fist against Iwaizumi’s while Hanamaki groans, revealing the final straw with a “2” on it.

“Goodbye, new volleyball shoes,” he laments before Oikawa gives an affronted slap to his arm.

Matsukawa hands Oikawa and Hanamaki the red bandanas while keeping the blue ones for Iwaizumi and himself. After they don their colored bandanas and gather their goggles and masks, the four make their way onto the woodsy playing field.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki suggests once he and Oikawa have split off from their opponents.

“Deal!”

Oikawa’s scissors lose against Hanamaki’s rock.

“Get ready to eat paint,” provokes Hanamaki while putting on his mask and goggles.

Oikawa very nearly shoots his teammate himself.

When the game starts, it’s eerily silent. The only sound is the leaves rustling in the breeze until Hanamaki signals for Oikawa to advance to the left when he sees a flash of blue behind the window of the wooden wall in the distance.  

For someone who can deliver deadly serves with pinpoint accuracy, Oikawa isn’t the best shot. He is stealthy, though, and once he gets close enough, he’s much more successful with his aim.

It looks like Iwaizumi is prepared for Oikawa, however, because he doesn’t give his childhood friend a chance to get close. He aims for Oikawa’s shoulder poking out from behind the tree and shoots.

Oikawa curses loudly in surprise and pain. The bright red paint stains his camouflaged jersey, almost resembling blood. He glares at Iwaizumi’s complacent face that’s staring mockingly at him.

Before Hanamaki can stop him, Oikawa’s already running towards Iwaizumi, his battle cry ringing throughout the field. He sees Matsukawa appear beside Iwaizumi, and their matching diabolical smirks leave a sour taste in Hanamaki’s mouth.

It’s a massacre, to put it lightly.

From his hiding spot, Hanamaki cringes as he watches Oikawa get bombarded with paintballs. While they double team his partner, Hanamaki rushes to get closer to his opponents. Matsukawa’s eyes are sharp, though, and he abandons the setter to target Hanamaki instead.

It gets even more intense after that.

The boys run and hide all over the field for the next hour. Oikawa mostly ends up utilizing the paintballs in his pods and throws them like water balloons when he sneaks close enough to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki accidentally hits Matsukawa in the back of the head, splattering neon green paint into his dark hair. Matsukawa gets his revenge when Hanamaki runs out of ammunition and can’t find anywhere to hide.

At the end of their game, it’s hard to tell who the winner is. Almost every inch of everyone’s clothes and skin looks like a unicorn threw up on them. Iwaizumi’s even got paint under his shirt, but Oikawa has it the worst as he gargles his mouth to rid it of the nasty taste of chemicals and dye.

They ask Matsukawa’s cousin to count the marks for them since they can’t conclude who the victor is, fidgeting in anticipation the entire time.

Hanamaki ends up putting the volleyball shoes on his Christmas Wish List as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa fill their plates that evening with enough grilled meat to feed a small country.


	9. Karasuno and Seijoh: We came out to have a good time and we're honestly feeling so attacked right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a snowball fight between Karasuno and Seijoh instigated by Noya and Hinata! I hope it's enjoyable to read even tho I feel there wasn't enough of /actual/ Karasuno vs Seijoh but I was nearing my word limit OTL  
> (Also, I'm proud of the chp title bc Seijoh is such a meme team xD)

It’s Suga’s idea. He thinks it’ll be nice way to unwind as a team after constantly playing volleyball together. It’s not like he doesn’t think volleyball is a great bonding exercise already, but they need to branch out a little.

It isn’t hard to get Daichi to agree after he sees Kageyama and Hinata fight for the umpteenth time today. After a shorter than normal Saturday, ushers his team to the park.

“I can’t believe you cut practice short, Daichi-san,” Hinata grumbles as they walk, and Kageyama mutters in agreement.

“Where are we even going, Suga-san?” Noya asks.

“You’ll see,” Suga replies cryptically.

The only sound for a while is the snow crunching under their feet. Everyone is probably too cold to talk, but Suga loves this weather. Sure, his face is numb and his hands are freezing despite the gloves, but when he looks at the whiteness blanketing the earth before him, Suga forgets all about that. He turns his face towards the pale winter sun and takes a deep breath of the crisp, cold air. It stings his lungs and sharpens his senses.

When they finally arrive at the park, Suga turns to his teammates and with a wide smile exclaims, “We’re here!”

He’s met with blank and unamused stares. Only Noya seems excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Suga pouts when the others don’t show similar enthusiasm.

“We’re here to play in the snow,” he explains. “Everyone’s so tightly strung with the upcoming Spring Interhighs, so I thought this would be a nice way to relax before anyone snaps in two.”

“Yeah!” Noya shouts, jumping into the air and almost hitting Yachi in the face with his widespread arms. “Let’s go make the biggest snowman we can Ryuu!”

It doesn’t take long for Noya’s excitement to spread and soon, everyone’s off doing their own thing.

The second years band together to make a snowman while Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko and Yachi make snow angels a little further away. Daichi and Asahi leave to get hot chocolate for the team (the treat graciously funded by Takeda sensei).

Suga watches his friends have fun before he realizes Tsukishima and Kageyama are nowhere in sight. He sees Tsukishima first, sitting on a cleared spot under a tree. His headphones are on and he rests against the trunk, eyes closed. Suga also spots Kageyama, angrily carving abstract shapes into the snow. An idea pops into his head and he smirks.

Tiptoeing to a tree close to Tsukishima’s, Suga cups some snow into his hands, careful to stay hidden, and makes it into a ball. He juggles the snowball to make sure it doesn’t fall apart before zeroing in on his target. He pulls his arm back, like a slingshot, and hurls the snowball right at an oblivious Kageyama.

The snowball hits Kageyama on the side of his face, and Suga quickly hides behind his tree, stifling his giggles. He peeks and sees Kageyama’s furious gaze dart to find the perpetrator before settling on Tsukishima, just like Suga had planned.

Kageyama’s face turns darker before the setter makes his own snowball, much bigger than the one which struck him. He aims and gets Tsukishima square in the face. Suga almost falls over from the belly-aching laughter that consumes him.  

Tsukishima’s reaction to the sudden snowball hitting him had been priceless! The middle blocker gasps from the cold feeling, jumping to his feet as if struck by lightning. He wipes at his face and fixes his glasses before his blazing gold eyes lock with Kageyama’s.

 _And that’s how you start a snowball fight_ , Suga thinks as he sees the scowling first years attack each other with snow. It doesn’t take long for the rest of the team to join them, and soon it’s an all-out war.

“Hey, isn’t that the Grand King?!” Hinata says after everyone comes to an unspoken agreement to take a break.

It really is Oikawa, all pink cheeked and bubbly as he laughs along with his teammates at something Hanamaki said. Next to Suga, Noya and Tanaka growl as if to scare the Seijoh boys off. The Seijoh team hasn’t noticed them yet, and Suga sees an evil grin appear on Noya’s face.

“How about we give them a warm welcome?” he suggests.

Hinata catches on faster than Suga, and before the vice-captain can stop them, they’ve already scooped a handful of snow into their hands and released the perfectly shaped snowballs. Despite being the two smallest on the team, Noya and Hinata’s throws pack a punch. The snowballs sail through the air and straight at their rivals. Noya’s snowball hits Oikawa on the back of his head while Hinata’s hits Kindaichi’s arm.

Oikawa and Kindaichi are so surprised that for a few seconds they just stare at each other, expecting to find answers engraved on the other’s face. When they finally snap out their daze and whirl to face the direction the snowballs came from, the Karasuno boys have already hidden behind the countless trees and large jungle gym.   

“I can still see your bright hair, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa yells.

Hinata stiffens, blood draining from his face. From behind a tree, Suga sees the Seijoh boys advance towards them, faces set with determination and hands already making ammunition.

“If it’s a snowball fight you want,” Hanamaki says, “it’s a snowball fight you’ll get.”

When Daichi and Asahi return with steaming cups of hot chocolate, their jaws drop at the sight of the ongoing war before them. They can’t escape fast enough, though, and soon the snow is colored brown.

“There’s no use crying over spilt hot chocolate,” Oikawa says, proud of his own pun, as Karasuno laments.

Daichi’s snowball leaves a large welt on the smug setter’s cheek, and the fight begins anew.


	10. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi: Oh, beware, my captain, of jealousy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for Tsukki getting jealous over someone getting close to Yamaguchi.  
> I had fun writing this prompt! Ik it's longer than my normal drabbles but I got carried away and I felt like I owed it to the anon for taking so damn long with this! I've been too busy lately OTL  
> (The title is modified a bit from Shakespeare's Othello.) (I made up the characters Shiraishi Takumi and Fujita Akihiko and they are now my sons.)

“Yamaguchi-senpai!” the first year, Shiraishi Takumi calls out, waving his arm wildly in greeting.

Kei’s eye twitches as Yamaguchi breaks off their conversation in favor of replying to the underclassman with just as much (if not more) enthusiasm. “Hey, Takkun!”

 _There is that ridiculous nickname again_ , Kei thinks. It’s been a month since the new first years have joined the club but already Yamaguchi is all buddy-buddy with Shiraishi, even going as far as to give him that nickname. Kei then wonders why he even cares what Yamaguchi does.

Shiraishi practically skips over to the third-year duo, grinning. With his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and beaming smile, Kei has to look away before he goes permanently blind. Yamaguchi thrives on the attention, though, and picks up his pace to get to the first year faster, leaving Kei behind.

Kei ignores the annoyance bubbling in his chest as Shiraishi practically begs Yamaguchi to practice the jump float serve with him and instead rounds up the rest of his teammates for Coach Ukai’s instructions.

After Coach Ukai is finished, everyone begins partnering up for stretches. As always, Hinata and Kageyama are already off in the corner with Kageyama contorting Hinata’s body in ungodly positions against the latter’s pained protests. Kei ignores them and looks for Yamaguchi only to find his best friend and that insufferable first year already beginning their exercises.

Yamaguchi holds his feet down as Shiraishi does sit-ups and murmurs encouragements each time Shiraishi comes back up. Kei watches them, watches how close Shiraishi’s face gets to Yamaguchi’s when he completes a sit-up. He pretends Shiraishi’s flushed cheeks are due to the exercises and turns away to find another partner.

The only person left is the meek first year libero, Fujita Akihiko, who’s always found Kei too intimidating to even look in the eye. When he sees the nasty scowl on Kei’s face, the color drains from his round cheeks, and Kei has to spend the rest of practice convincing Fujita that he isn’t upset with him. He’s not upset with anybody.

***

Shiraishi is handsome. Despite having poor eyesight, Kei isn’t _blind_. The gaggle of girls that come watch him during practice and the numerous managerial applications that Yachi now has to sort through are all testament to Shiraishi’s popularity. So, what Kei doesn’t understand is why Shiraishi spends almost all his time with Yamaguchi. He can have any girl he wants, yet he’s constantly beside Yamaguchi, looking like a shiny accessory.

Every morning without fail he’ll wait for Yamaguchi by the front gates, where he proceeds to ask Yamaguchi to let him carry his bag. Of course, Yamaguchi never acquiesces, so Kei wonders why the hell Shiraishi bothers asking _every single morning_.

Lunchtime isn’t any better. How Shiraishi retains his popularity despite rejecting the countless lunch invitations from all the girls is beyond Kei. Instead, he waltzes right into Kei and Yamaguchi’s classroom without any regard to the social cues and begins eating with them as if he’s known them for years. Kei’s always had a small appetite, but it’s practically nonexistent whenever Shiraishi shows up.

After practice, Shiraishi walks with them to the train station, so Kei has the unfortunate luck to watch him and Yamaguchi chatter back and forth. They had tried including Kei in their conversations in the beginning, but when Kei had remained tight-lipped, they gave up, accepting Kei’s taciturn nature. Kei would simply wear his headphones and pretend to listen to music when really his ears only sought out their conversation and made him realize how much they had in common.

Tonight, before parting, Yamaguchi gives Shiraishi’s hair an affectionate ruffle, and Kei swears the underclassman blushes to the tips of his toes. He wonders what it would feel like to have Yamaguchi run his hands through his hair, too, when Yamaguchi speaks.

“He’s a good kid.” And Kei doesn’t miss the fondness in his tone. He refuses to acknowledge the heaviness in his heart the entire way home.

***

It’s a complete accident that Kei comes across them. Luckily, he isn’t seen and when he pieces together the details, like the secluded hallway and Shiraishi’s nervous body language, Kei hides. It’s not in his nature to eavesdrop, but the stuttered words coming out of Shiraishi’s mouth have Kei’s ears perking up.

“I—I’ve always admired you ever since—ever since I saw you play at Nationals! I came to Karasuno because of you—”

Kei doesn’t stick around to hear the rest, especially not when he notices how stark Yamaguchi’s freckles look against his flushed cheeks and the smile on his lips that Kei had hoped was reserved only for him.

To say Kei’s distracted at practice is an understatement. Kageyama chews him out for being such a terrible captain and tells him to leave any personal problems off the court. How Kageyama managed to figure out it was something personal, Kei doesn’t know, and he doesn’t bother denying it either.

Kei sits out for a match. A towel covers his face so he doesn’t have to see Yamaguchi and Shiraishi flaunt their new relationship. Just thinking about it makes Kei want to throw up.

Suddenly the towel is lifted and Yamaguchi’s concerned and sweaty face is inches from Kei’s. Kei jerks back in surprise and the back of his head hits the wall. He grimaces, and Yamaguchi threads his fingers into Kei’s hair to massage the scalp in apology.

It feels good—great in fact until Kei’s eyes meet Shiraishi’s curious ones. He bats Yamaguchi away, ignoring the hurt look on his best friend’s face.

When Yamaguchi follows Kei’s gaze, he says with a huff, “I know you don’t like him, but can you at least try?”

“Yeah, because it’s inconvenient to have your boyfriend and best friend hate each other, huh?” It’s out before Kei can stop it.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen. “Boyfriend?!”

Kei feels his anger rising, so he gets to his feet. He really needs some fresh air. “I’m not an idiot, nor am I prejudicial.”

Before Kei knows it, Yamaguchi is hauling him outside by the arm. Kei is too surprised to fight back because the only time Yamaguchi has looked this angry was during the summer training camp in Tokyo during their first year.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yamaguchi asks with his arms folded defensively across his chest.

Kei didn’t expect Yamaguchi of all people to play dumb. His patience really is wearing thin. “I saw Shiraishi confess to you before practice.”

“Confess?” A cloud of confusion passes over Yamaguchi’s face before understanding breaks through like a ray of light. He starts laughing. Kei scowls.

“He wasn’t—,” Yamaguchi manages before dissolving into laughter again. “He wasn’t confessing to me! Takkun already has a girlfriend.”

Now it’s Kei’s turn to be confused, but Yamaguchi is merciful. “He just really admires me, Tsukki. I don’t know how much you heard, but he just wants to be my underclassman; an underclassman I can proudly hand the torch to after I graduate.” Yamaguchi tucks the lock of hair that’s escaped his little ponytail behind his ear. “You’ve always had people telling you how awesome you are after seeing you play. Some even joined the club because of you, but that’s never really happened to me. I like the attention I get from Shiraishi and it makes me feel special, sure, but I’ve never thought of him as anything more than my disciple. He also only sees me as a mentor.”

Hearing Yamaguchi say those words unravels the tight knots inside of Kei. His shoulders feel so much lighter now that the weight of his hasty conclusions is gone. Yamaguchi must have noticed the relief on Kei’s features because he grins.

“I can’t believe you were jealous!”

Over the years Yamaguchi’s gotten too perceptive for his own (and Kei’s) good.

“I was not,” Kei counters, trying to save face, but it’s hopeless.

The teasing is worth it, though, because it’s always followed by Yamaguchi claiming he’ll never leave Kei’s side. Kei wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Kunimi/Kindaichi: Falling for you one verse at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for kunikin where one of them has a secret admirer. I've never written kunikin before but I hope they're not too ooc. Enjoy!

Akira doesn't know why he agrees to such a task. Perhaps it's Kimura Megumi's desperate expression or the fact that she would actually look cute walking hand in hand with his best friend, Kindaichi. Way cuter than Akira, anyway.  

He wants Kindaichi to be happy, and Megumi is nice enough that Akira approves of her out of all the other girls. Despite not being popular in the past (Akira guesses it was because of Oikawa and then Yahaba), Kindaichi has started garnering attention himself now that they're third years.  

It helps that he's one of the best middle blockers in the prefecture and has changed that ridiculous hairstyle from first year. But Akira knows it's also because the girls find his slightly awkward personality charming. It definitely is endearing to watch Kindaichi stumble over his words when a girl talks to him and flush a pretty pink. It's a complete one-eighty from how he is on the court, focused and intense.  

No matter how much Akira wishes it, Kindaichi never acts shy like that around him. In a way, it's also good because it means their relationship is beyond that point. They're closer now; they're best friends. And sure, Akira's is head over heels for Kindaichi, but it doesn't mean he'll be selfish. He won't simultaneously ruin their friendship  _and_ have people spreading rumors about Kindaichi.

Which is why Akira thinks it'd be best if Kindaichi got a girlfriend quickly, so he can finally get over this crush that's been tormenting him for the past year. Megumi presents a perfect chance. All he has to do is put his poetry skills to use.

What she asked for is simple enough. Kindaichi likes poetry and Megumi wants to express her blooming interest in him through verse. She can't write poetry to save her life, however, so she's recruited Akira to help her. All she has to do is drop it off in Kindaichi's locker anonymously.

When Akira sits at his desk that night, he doesn't use a poem he's already written in his journal. He stares at the framed photo of him and Kindaichi at the floating lantern festival from last year. They're dressed in traditional cotton yukatas and are illuminated in a golden glow from the floating lanterns all around them. Kindaichi has his arm around Akira's shoulder, hugging him close and grinning toothily at the camera. Instead of copying him, Akira's staring up at his best friend, a rare smile gracing his lips. Even though it's not noticeable in the photo, Akira remembers his cheeks flaming hotter than the fire keeping the lanterns afloat. It'd been a fun night as the two of them lit lanterns and released them by the river before stuffing their faces with oily street food. It had almost felt like a date.

A sudden pang of sadness disrupts Akira's reminiscence. With a heavy heart, he reminds himself that he will never get to date his best friend and begins writing. 

*** 

The next morning, Akira arrives at school earlier than everyone else. Megumi is waiting for him by the lockers and he doesn't waste time giving her the poem. Before sealing it off in a pink, rose-scented envelope, Megumi reads it over. 

Her eyes gleam when looks back at Akira after finishing. "Kunimi-kun, this is so lovely! You are such a talented poet! I think I have tears in my eyes. I cannot thank you enough!"

"Don't mention it," Akira mumbles. "Hurry and slip it into Kindaichi's locker before other people start to come." 

She does exactly that and Akira has to feign surprise minutes later when Kindaichi arrives and finds the envelope in his locker. 

From over Kindaichi's shoulder, Akira sees Megumi spying on them. He turns his attention back to his best friend, who he scans the contents of the letter. Akira’s insides are a mess of knots. 

The longer Kindaichi reads, the redder his face turns until Akira swears he almost sees steam erupt from his ears. He suspects Kindaichi's read it more than once because the poem isn't _that_ long. When he hands Akira the poem to satisfy his feigned curiosity, Akira pretends to read it over.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," Akira tries to tease but the words feel dead to Akira's ears. 

Thankfully, Kindaichi doesn't seem to notice and only sputters, trying to convince them that it could very well be a prank. 

"The person wouldn't go through all this trouble if it was a prank," Akira points out.

"You have a point there," Kindaichi says. "This poem is too beautiful, and it must have taken the person a long time to compose." Akira's heart skips a beat. "I just can't imagine having a secret admirer though." 

"Maybe she'll reveal herself soon enough, and then you'll know you how wrong your imagination is," Akira says. He doesn't wait to hear Kindaichi's response as he walks away.

*** 

Akira continues writing the poems for Megumi against his better judgment, but something about pouring out his feelings in each verse and having Kindaichi know without  _truly_ knowing lightens the weight on his shoulders. 

Akira knew it wouldn't be enough in the end. 

Megumi is too shy to even interact with Kindaichi at first, but as the weeks go by, she gets more courageous. When Akira sees her and Kindaichi behind the gym after practice one day, his heart finally shatters. He doesn't need to hear their conversation to know what this meeting is about. Megumi's blushing cheeks and the dawning realization on Kindaichi's face are enough of a giveaway.  

Akira feels tears burn in the back of his eyes and wonders why it hurts this much. It's not like he didn't know the outcome of the situation. But apparently, he overestimated the strength of his own heart.

He rushes home to the safety to his bedroom and buries his face in his pillow. The initial need to cry is gone. All he feels now is hollowness deep inside his chest. 

In his pocket, his phone vibrates from a message. Akira wants to ignore it but it keeps vibrating. Why can't people let him wallow in self-pity in peace? 

He finally checks his phone and his heart stops when he sees who's contacting him. It's Kindaichi and his latest message tells Akira to open his front door. 

His legs have a mind of their own as they lead Akira to Kindaichi. He's standing at the doorway, flushed and panting from running to Akira's house.  

"Le--let me in," he manages between shallow breaths. 

Akira steps aside without a word, and Kindaichi makes his way to the kitchen for some water. The silence that follows is awkward to say the least. Akira hasn't experienced this since junior high when they'd first met. 

"Kimura-san confessed to me after practice today," Kindaichi finally says and Akira wants to scream,  _I know! I was there!_  "I thought you should be the first to know since you're my best friend." 

Akira looks away. "Congratulations." The word catches in his throat and suddenly the tears are back.  

"I didn't accept."  

Akira whips his head to look at him.

"I didn't accept," Kindaichi continues, stepping closer to Akira, "because I knew she wasn't the one leaving me those poems." 

"Who else could it be?" Akira says over his drumming heartbeat. 

Kindaichi doesn't answer the question and instead asks one of his own. "What you wrote, is it true? I need to know if any of it is true."

There really is no point in keeping it a secret anymore. He's already ruined everything and he has nothing left to lose. "Every single verse is true."

Kindaichi takes Akira's hand in his own and laces their fingers together. Akira looks up at him in surprise and his eyes widen at the pretty pink flush bleeding all the way down Kindaichi's neck. His smile is bright and wide, and it feels like Akira is staring at the sun. 

"I guess now it's now my turn to leave poems in your locker to express how much I love you too."

Akira feels like he's floating. He rests his forehead against Kindaichi's shoulder to stay rooted on this earth. 

"Are you really serious?" Akira asks. "I wouldn't be able to take it if you're joking."

Kindaichi wraps his arms around Akira and buries his nose in his hair. "Your feelings have reached me, Akira," he says, alluding to the very first poem Akira left in his locker. "So, let's be fools in love together."


	12. Kuroo/Daichi: Good Lookin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago bc someone on tumblr requested and I just forgot to post it on here. Here it is finally lol

When Tetsurou rises from his slumber, it’s slowly, naturally. He feels well-rested and happy, especially when Daichi’s clinging to him like a koala. His arms and legs have latched onto Tetsurou’s body with no sign on ever letting go. There’s even a trickle of drool escaping from the corner of Daichi’s lips and wetting Tetsurou’s shirt. He’d be disgusted if Daichi didn’t look so damn cute right now.

To be honest, Daichi _always_ looks cute, but there’s something about watching him in his sleep that really has Tetsurou’s heart squeezing in the best way possible. They’ve been going out for a few months now and have been friends since high school, but Tetsurou still feels the same fluttery feeling he did when he first laid eyes on Daichi all those years ago. 

From the corner of his eye, Tetsurou spots the clock and panics. It’s a Sunday, so they usually sleep in but today Daichi has somewhere else to be.

“Dai, wake up,” Tetsurou says, shaking his boyfriend.

Daichi shifts before grumbling, “Five more minutes,” and promptly falls back asleep.

Tetsurou rolls his eyes and shakes him harder. “Daichi, wake up! Did you forget you’re supposed to meet Suga-chan for brunch today? He’s gonna be really mad if you keep him waiting!”

 _And like always, he’ll end up blaming me for your tardiness_ , Tetsurou resists adding.

At the mention of Suga’s name, Daichi’s eyes snap open. It’s amazing how much power the silver-haired man has over everyone. Suga is living proof that just because someone looks like an angel and talks like an angel doesn’t mean they _are_ an angel. Tetsurou sometimes pities Ushijima, but then he sometimes catches Ushijima looking at Suga like he’s hung the moon and the stars and thinks maybe the pro-volleyball player is doing ok.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Daichi says, detaching himself from Tetsurou, who immediately wants to pull him back even if it means suffering through Suga’s wrath.

Daichi almost trips in his hurry to grab his towel and get to the bathroom. Tetsurou snickers from the bed.

While his boyfriend showers, Tetsurou sets out to the kitchen to make some coffee and prepare a quick breakfast for himself. He thinks about going to visit Kenma since it’s been a while and makes a mental note to pick up some apple pie for him, too.

As Tetsurou sips his coffee and scrolls through Instagram, Daichi enters the living room in a frenzy.

“Tetsu,” he says, “have you seen my wallet?”

Tetsurou looks up to answer but freezes, mouth gaping wide open because Daichi is wearing his favorite red plaid shirt. The sleeves are rolled up against his forearms and the length is a tad long but overall Daichi looks good. _Really_ good.

“Ah, found it!” Daichi exclaims in triumph when he spots his wallet on the bookshelf. He turns to Tetsurou and his smile slips into a frown at Tetsurou’s expression.

“Tetsu, are you ok?” he asks worriedly. “Your face is really red. You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Tetsurou’s hands fly to his burning cheeks. “No just…I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Now it’s Daichi’s turn to blush. He looks at Tetsurou with innocent brown eyes as he plucks at the hem of the shirt. “You don’t mind, do you? I really like this shirt.” He flushes darker then. “And it smells like you.”

Tetsurou groans into his hands. “You have to leave _right now_ because I’m _this_ close to keeping you here and messing you up for being so cute!”

He doesn’t even hear Daichi approach him, but suddenly his boyfriend’s husky voice is in his ear. “Maybe tonight. I can even keep the shirt on if you’d like?”

Tetsurou thinks he’d like that _very_ much!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And again, you can request for a drabble on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com) by choosing any prompt and hq characters. (I will accept prompts that aren't centered around romance too.)  
> NOTE: The only pairing I will not do is Kuroo/Tsukishima. And no major angst, character death, incest, and pedophilia.


End file.
